Perfect Ideals is Just Around the Field
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Overlooking the beautiful scenery of Sistina, never would she have thought she could find the most beautiful and perfect honey brwon eyes that would perfect her standards for a Lord of her ideals


Title: Perfect Ideal is Just Around the Fields

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After saving the two Archdukes and their-to-be-wed children from their ceremony from the attack, Siluca was given by the two Archdukes a reward for letting her chose her own Master, however with her standards it was hard to find a Lord to her ideals, thus it brings the sweet couple to a dilemma on helping her.

"I think I got someone in mind" the young Marquis grinned at her beloved fiancé who's baking some pastry with the head Mage of the Altirk Lord.

"Please enlighten me, my dear Alexis?" the blonde replied in amused tone.

"Do you remember the Lord who used the masses to cause an uprising against the previous Vice count in Sistina, correct?" grinned by Alexis.

"Cornaro?" blinked by her fiancé surprised at the suggestion.

Margaret put down the tray and giggled, "After governing Bulltava he went back alone with his trusted art users and Pack of Werewolves to help him, now he's the Governing Duke after he also helped my beloved Lord on defeating my home land's corrupt Lord, the Dark Prince… it was a surprise honestly" she giggled.

"I heard my love called me?" and Marrine's cousin, the Earl of Altirk peeked from the kitchen of his cousin's castle.

"I made your favorite, come join?" Margaret invited.

"So who wants a trip to Sistina to play match maker?" Alexis continued to tease.

* * *

It wasn't a day later and the couple, Alexis and Marrine invited their good friend Mage to meet the Sistina Lord, Alexis being the Marquis of the Nation Jalucia he has Maritime vessels at his disposal.

Two and a half days later, their group arrived in the island yet wide agricultural nation of Sistina, after they left the dock and was greeted by one of the surviving Rossini family member in a white huge carriage, "Please accept, sir Cornaro's apology as he could not greet and meet you when you arrived, we have some emergency in the property today which he needs to tend to" said by the Rossini formally.

"And what is that important matter that Earl need to tends to?" Marrine the Margrave asked him.

"It has been a problem for weeks, the bunnies and other animals are let loose and need to be caught before they ruin the vineyards and other vegetation for harvest, m'lady" he replied.

"From defeating evil Lords to catching bunnies, I want to see his face in this state" snorted by Villar and Alexis hid his amusement.

Boarding the carriage, Marrine and Margaret started to tell Siluca about the Lord and she seemed to be interested which is a good sign, "You know, if you form a contract with him he might get to be encouraged to save not just his land, but also the people… Lord of Sistina is a dangerous man when left unattended, like what happened to the Black Prince" said by Marrine, she admires the strength and the same time the man's ability to call on the masses.

Arriving, they were greeted by a fortress, guards and patrols were roaming around the castle, "Where is his Excellency?" asked by the raven haired man who picked them up earlier.

"I'm sorry sir Juzel but his Excellency is still diving around the bushes with the others looking for all of the animals, the horses got loose too and earlier he rounded up them too…" sighed by the old footman.

"I see… I better roll up my sleeves and give them a pair of extra face to injure" Villar and Alexis almost burst out laughing at the Rossini.

Siluca looked amused at the so called Lord of Sistina hearing he was diving to bushes and catching animals that got away.

"Ruiz, can you please guide our guest to their bed chambers? You're familiar with everyone already, but please ask Lady Meletes of her comfort" Juzel instructed while he handed his coat to the man, "Well, time to kill myself and get chased by the geese again" he sighed and this time Villar lost it and laughed holding on to his Mage for support.

After the footman brought them all to their respective rooms, Siluca went out her balcony overlooking the beautiful scenery of the land; beautiful vineyard fields fills the other while on the farthest side has rows of greenery, tomatoes and other vegetables being tended by the locals, enjoying the beauty of the scenery, and the sparkling calmness of the lake by the side of the castle, with fishermen trying to have their catch for the day, until her enjoyment was broken by shouting men and screaming, "Sir Juzel?" being chased by turkeys.

"Lead them to the pin, Juzel!" shouted by a man in white dress shirt; sleeves folded up to his elbow, shirt neatly tucked to his pants, his head was covered by his white yet a little brownish in color hat, the crown was flat and has a center front pinch, his band was clearly leather brown with gold buckle, the brim was wide and the front curls down slightly, (Sistina is the fantasy animation counterpart of Italy according to TV tropes, and the hat is clearly like one of those panama outback hats)

The man riding his white-blondish muscular steed, chasing the poor Vice-count being chased by feathered creatures, the man is with a rope in his hand which he threw to one of the cows that got away and pulled it back avoiding the crops to be trampled, Siluca silently cheered for the man when he caught it.

After the commotion she giggled, "It's always lively here, huh" she thought, "Must be nice living here even though the piece is temporary because of the chaos" she sighed.

After the little trouble she watched she headed back in her bed chamber and took a nap.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Siluca was woken up by Margaret and invited her for tea by the balcony garden with Marrine, she changed in to her university uniform on and went to where the two ladies are, it wasn't a surprise when Lord Villar and Alexis joined them for tea, when she was about to sit down, "Sorry I did not meet you at the port today, I've been having troubles diving on bushes and keeping the monster away from the feathered creatures" said by the same man with the horse earlier but he was wearing a dark green flat wool fabric cap, (Italian cabbie hat), Vilar snorted and Alexis choked on his tea.

"Rude" replied by Juzel who's in the same state.

"Here" the man pulled the chair for Siluca which surprised her but she took it anyway.

"Thank you" he gave a small smile and nod which he replied with the same.

"Siluca, we forgot to introduce, this here is Lord Theo Cornaro, Earl of Sistina, and king of both Sievis and Bulltava" introduced by Villar and she immediately knew after his introduction, "As you may already heard stories, he's the People's hero and for the first time caused the masses to take charge of their own, he has many belt on his name I know you're aware" he continued, Siluca empressed knowing in order for a Lord to govern and rule Bulltava the three creatures must favor the Lord and let him rule over them.

"You're making me shy now" Theo chuckled, "Please, call me Theo" he offered his hand and Siluca took it.

"And she is Siluca Meletes, our genius Mage who saved our beloved couple, Lord Alexis and Lady Marrine, she graduated with six colors and she is one of the best military tactician" Margaret introduced.

"I heard about your bravery, wow… you are amazing" he told which made her flushed, "That was courageous of you, you stepped up when no one did, you got my high respect!" he told with a smile.

"You're achievements are amazing too, sir Theo, you pulled a country out of misery, made use of its resources and funded it for the rehabilitation of your land and people, you protect everyone with your life, even your Vice-count from the turkeys" she giggled and Theo laughed remembering that event.

"Now both of you are now playing mean" Juzel looked away a little upset.

"You saw that one?" he asked.

"How can I not when he screams louder than a banshee" with that Villar choked and Alexis sinks on his heat in laughter, Margaret and Marrine were stifling their laughter but failed.

Theo wheezed, "I like your humor" he told, "We're going to get along"

They continued to talk some more until the two couples went on their separate ways leaving the two of them alone, deciding to take a stroll by the lake side, they were quiet.

"I know the reason why they brought me here" she sighed and stopped on her tracks and Theo looked at her in question, "They wanted me to meet an ideal Lord that I would chose to contract with" she gave a bitter smile, Theo remained quiet, "but seeing your eyes earlier, I finally found my ideals and your words earlier made me realize you're more than what I asked for. Tell me what do you desire most m'lord?" she asked.

"Actually, nothing at all, I already have what I desire, the desire to lead my people to a peaceful life and relief, to protect them against Chaos and help them live in security" Siluca smiled at his reply.

"Why if I tell you this is only temporary?" then Theo snapped his head to her figure and looked at her with fear, "Temporary because there is Chaos running rampant? Sir Theo, we're living in a world full of Chaos… no… an Era where Chaos rules"

"And what do you suggest I do to help my people?"

"Not just your people m'lord, but the people of the world, for you to attain peace and security for everyone, you must defeat and destroy Chaos" when he laughed loudly Siluca looked at him confused.

"And here I thought I have things already done" he took Siluca's hand and kissed it, "Thank you, beautiful witch for placing a spell on me, I guess I have to do some more work to finish it. Thank you for making my dreams and desire wider" he told, "I guess my dream would still continue" he told.

"By the way, lord Theo, how did you receive your Crest?" Siluca asked as they continue to walk.

"Receive? No, this is something I made to exterminate demons, I raised my court rank higher in my own power so that I can validly and with power to lead my people to freedom, and that I can protect and secure them. I refused to pledge my loyalty to the Rossinis since they are the cause of my people's suffering. No matter how many years it takes! I will free my people to such cruel ruling" he gave a soft smile thinking about his simple dream, Siluca looked at his honey brown eyes deeply and found even deeper liking at him, she then realized that this Lord had never contracted with any Mage and yet he had lead his people free and became a lord with three territories.

"So with that Crest you created a word that you wished, not for your own benefit but to everyone's as well" she spoke, "In that case, I'll give you a hand" Theo stared at him confused.

"Huh?" the still confused at her.

"Give me your hand" and Theo reached for her, she then suddenly pulled his hand to her chest and poor Theo was flushing redder than his tomato crops, they were both so close and Theo's hand twitched groping her left breast, "I, Siluca Meletes… hereby enter into contract with the Crest of Earl Theo Cornaro…" she then kneeled in one knee and put the back of his hand to her forehead, "And swear eternal allegiance to him.

"You're a forceful one aren't you?" he sighed.

"Just give yourself to fate" she giggled.

"I guess you're stuck with me now?" he asked and she flushed, "I think it's about to have a slight rain, we better head in, you might get sick" he said worriedly and put his cabbie hat on her, Siluca took his arm and cuddled it close to her chest, they had a slow walk back.

Upon entering, the two couples were there with grinning faces, "You formed a contract did you?"

"So this is the reason why you two suddenly popped up?" Theo squinted his eyes to his two male friends, "Playing match maker huh" he told, "Suddenly I got the urge to get some ostrich on cue.

"Sir, Lord Cristobal sent you a gift" said by Ruiz and handed him a arm sized chick.

"What do you know, I got one" told Theo and Alexis and Villar looked pale.

"I guess I'll be naming this one perfectly just to chase some unwanted cupid" he told and Siluca laughed at him.

"Master, I think you should start with dinner, things were prepared by Thomas" said Ruiz again.

"I see, please pardon me" he bowed slightly to his guest, "Here" he handed the chick to Alexis who squeaked upon contact with the feathered baby, "Don't worry, he's more scared of you"

"Thank you" sighed Alexis.

"I was talking to the chick" with that Marrine lost it and Alexis pouted.

Ruiz then blinked to Siluca staring at her hat, "What's wrong Ruiz?" Siluca asked.

"Master never let anyone wear his hat, that's his treasure. His father gave it to him" Siluca looked shocked and the two ladies with the maids gave her playful looks.

"Looks like someone is already fallen for someone~" Marrine teased and giggled walking away.

"Seeing master put that on you, he meant marking you already, here in Sistina we men would let our wives wear some of our important belonging to tell everyone our women are off limits" with that Margaret gave her that teasing look and wink.

"Looks like you're claimed" she teased and the maids giggled.

"Anyone would like Lasagna? I'll be making one" Theo peeked from the door frame with a black apron on.

"Uhm… I want to try it" Siluca said flushing.

"Okay… you'll like it, picked some fresh tomatoes this morning, I'll add some things for Lord Alexis to like as well" and we disappeared again.

"Welcome to our small family, Lady Siluca" bowed by Ruiz, "Please take care of our beloved Lord" with that Margaret's teasing smile turned in to a soft one.

~END?~


End file.
